theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Families
There have passed a lot of families through the years in The Bold and the Beautiful. Some stayed, some dissappeared. Let's go back in time on this page! In 2019, the show counts 12 current families from the 98 families (1987-2019) overall. 6 of those families debuted in the late 80's, when the show also aired for the first time. The Logan (20), Henderson (19), Forrester (17), Douglas (17), Marone (14) and Spencer (11) families are the biggest families on the soap through the years. At the moment, the most important families in The Bold and the Beautiful are the Douglas, Logan, Marone, Spencer, Fuller and Fulton family. The first 13 years of The Bold and the Beautiful, the show focused on the: *Forrester-Douglas family (1987-present) *Logan-Henderson family (1987-2010; exit Beth Henderson) *Spencer-Maclaine family (1987-1994, 1997, 2000-2003, 2007-2018; exit Jake Maclaine) *Garrison-Spectra family (1987-2010, 2012, 2017; exit C.J. Garrison) *Carter-Warwick family (1992-1999, 2002-2004, 2008-2009, 2011, 2017; exit James Warwick) *Moore-Sharpe family (1997-2012; exit Amber Moore) But in 2001, there was a game changer. Bradley Bell introduced Massimo Marone, the patriarch of the Marone family, who is Ridge Forrester's biological father. This meant that Ridge and his children became part of the Marone-Douglas family by blood (fans of the soap these days are still disappointed about that storyline, because in his writing Bell sometimes forgets that Ridge and his children are Marone's and not Forresters by blood). Since then, Massimo became a character on regular basis untill he left town in 2006. From 2003 to 2007, characters like Jackie Payne, Nick Marone, Oscar Marone, Diana Carter, R.J. Forrester, Nicole Marone and Jack Marone were introduced to expand the family. In 2013, only Ridge and his legacy were still on the show to represent the Marone family. 'Families since the 80's' *Forrester family: 17 members (1987-) *Douglas family: 17 members (1987-) *Logan family: 20 members (1987-) *Henderson family: 19 members (1987-1990, 1994, 1996-1998, 2000-2001, 2008-2010) *Marone family: 14 members (1987-) *Spencer family: 11 members (1987-1994, 1997, 2000-2001, 2003, 2009-) *Maclaine family: 5 members (1987-1992, 2002, 2007-2013, 2015-2016, 2018) *Garrison family: 3 members (1987-2010, 2017) *Martinez family (1987-1995) *Carner family (1987-1988, 2009) *Bayland family (1987-1990) *Weston family (1987-1988, 1990-1991) *Burke family (1988-1989, 1991, 1995) *Powell family (1988-1989) *Dixon family (1988-1989) *Savage family (1989-1990) *Spectra family: 6 members (1989-2007, 2012, 2017-) *Feinberg family: 2 members (1989-1996, 2017-2018) *Alexander family: 3 members (1989-2003) *Einstein family: 2 members (1989-2007, 2014-2015) 'Families since the 90's' *Jourdan family (1990-1991) *DeLorean family (1990-1992) *Jourdan family (1990-1992) *Hamilton family: 8 members (1990-2002, 2004-2014, 2018-2019) *Hayes family (1991-1992) *Roberts family (1991-1992, 1994) *Owens family (1991-1993, 1995, 1997) *Donovan family (1992, 1995-1996) *Fenmore family (1992-1999, 2002, 2004, 2007) *Carter family: 8 members (1992-1998, 2002-2003, 2017-2018) *Carlton family (1993, 2007) *Anderson family (1993-1995) *Armando family (1993-1995) *Davis family (1993-1998, 2000, 2002, 2005) *Guthrie family (1993-1998, 2010) *Warwick family: 3 members (1993-1999, 2002, 2004, 2008-2009, 2011, 2017) *Vanderveld family (1994-1995) *Shaw family (1994-1996) *Rashid family (1994-1995, 2002, 2005) *Carey family (1995-1996) *Malone family (1995-1996, 2004) *Lai family (1995-1997) *Conley family (1995-2006) *Alvarez family (1996-1997) *Cortéz family: 3 members (1996-1997) *Chambers family (1996-1998) *Pope family (1996-2000, 2003-2004, 2012) *Young family (1996-2005) *Carrera family (1997-1998) *Moore family: 8 members (1997-2005, 2010-2012) *Baker family (1997-2018) *Peterson family (1998-1999) *Abbott family: 13 members (1998) *Cannon family (1999-2000) *Sharpe family: 5 members (1999-) *Moreno family: 2 members (1999-2002, 2004-2005) *Lorenzano family (1999-2000, 2004, 2009, 2017) 'Families since the 00's' *Arena family (2000-2001) *Escobosa family (2000-2001) *DeWitt family (2000-2001, 2005) *Dominguez family: 3 members (2001-2002, 2005, 2012-2013, 2015-2017) *Alonso family (2001-2003) *Bynum family (2001-2006) *Jones family: 5 members (2002, 2009-2015) *Barelli family (2002-2003) *Quick family (2002-2003) *Drummer family (2002-2007) *Attendant family (2003-2004, 2010) *Kelly family: 3 members (2003-2005) *Cunningham family (2003-2005) *Brauer family (2003-2012) *Payne family (2003-2012) *Engle family (2004-2005) *Ramirez family: 4 members (2004-2006) *Maxwell family (2004-2018) *Damiano family: 6 members (2005-2008) *Caspary family (2005-2013, 2017) *McGrath family (2006-2007) *Kramer family (2006-2007) *Caron family (2007-2009) *Ferret family (2007-2011) *Lee family (2007-2014) *Knight family (2008-2012) *Barber family: 12 members (2008-) *Andrews family (2009, 2013) 'Families since the 10's' *Leigh family (2010-2013) *Wallace family (2010-2013) *Maponya family (2011-2013) *Montgomery family (2011-2018) *Meade family (2012-2013) *Fontana family (2012-2013) *Montemayor family (2013-2014) *Webber family (2013-2019) *Walton family: 2 members (2013-2019) *Fuller family: 2 members (2013-) *Avant family: 9 members (2013-2019) *Sanchez family (2018-) *Buckingham family: 2 members (2018-) *Fulton family: 2 members (2019-) Category:Families